This invention relates generally to support brackets for mounting articles to a wall and particularly to a bracket for closely mounting a cabinet to a wall.
One of the conventional methods of mounting relatively heavy cabinets to a wall requires that the cabinet be provided with openings in the back wall of the cabinet which receive wall mounting fasteners. While this is a simple procedure there are several problems. For example, it is often difficult to attach the fasteners to wall studs because of the lack of alignment between the wall studs and the cabinet opening. To counter this, various elaborate types of bolts have been developed which are intended to attach directly to the wall board rather than to the studs. However, this procedure is often ineffective with heavy cabinets. Another conventional method of mounting cabinets to a wall is to provide a shelf which is itself supported by a pair of ell-shaped brackets. While this method provides greater versatility with respect to the location of the studs it presents an unsightly appearance.
The present bracket solves the above and other problems in a manner not revealed by the known prior art.